Still Life
] ] Still Life is a super villain in Superverse. Biography Michelle Gim was born in Sacramento, California, in 1988, a second generation Korean-American. As a child Michelle quickly learned how to manipulate people, using deceit and other tactics to constantly get her way. Besides manipulation, Michelle also quickly learned the value of patience and appearing kind, thus while she didn't always get what she wanted when she wanted it, in the end, the girl still tended to come out on top. Few people who Michelle spent much time with had a negative thing to say about her, as the girl was smart, charismatic, funny and athletic, plus while she didn't know how to speak Korean she did know Spanish. Upon finishing high school Michelle went to study law in Orca Cove, where she also became a college cheerleader. In 2008 Michelle and her fellow cheerleaders were stranded in the town of Stillsville out in Utah. Members of the Children of Hecate attacked the cheerleaders, trying to freeze them with a magical camera. Michelle ended up stealing the camera and saving her fellow cheerleaders, having a brief encounter with Petunia Greer along the way. The cheerleaders escaped and Michelle kept the camera, lying about how she'd saved everyone. Two years later Michelle had used her knowledge of her stolen camera to build a new one, the Statue Snapper, and promptly began a rampage. Michelle's fellow cheerleaders were frozen and digitized, trapped as data inside Michelle's camera. Taking the name Still Life, Michelle decided to lead a life of crime. Still Life's Modus Operandi would be to freeze a bank or party and steal as many valuables as possible, using them to fund an affluent lifestyle. Anyone Still Life took an interest in, be it a superheroine or otherwise, would soon end up a statue as well. Still Life first encountered White Venus and Amazon Arrow, but the Arcader Agency captured her. Still Life would later escape and freeze Aura and Whirlwind. Still Life was last seen in New Plymouth, where she attempted to capture several heroines before instead being caught herself. Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Michelle Gim is a highly intelligent woman, as in addition to having been a top student at her university she possesses a great deal of knowledge on building and maintaining magical artifacts. Still Life's knowledge is entirely self-taught, having only a few stolen books from Stillsville to work with, but despite that, she was able to build the Statue Snapper while using her stolen camera as a baseline. When it comes to recognizing magical effects Still Life is quick on the uptake, able to soon discover flaws and weaknesses to capitalize on. Still Life primarily employs magical cameras as her weapon of choice. While Still Life's original magic camera was a Polaroid instant camera, her current device is the Statue Snapper. The Statue Snapper is a digital camera that freezes whatever it takes a photo of in time. The camera cannot freeze anything in mid-air, so it has a limited effect on anything already in motion. The freeze achieves full stasis, leaving the subject unaware that they've been frozen in the first place. Anyone or anything frozen by the camera can also be digitized if photographed again, storing them inside the camera's memory card for easy transport. Deleting the photos is the only way to unfreeze subjects or release those that have been digitized. Deleting a digitized person when they're not stored in the camera effectively erases them from existence, meaning if Still Life stores someone on a memory card and only the card is recovered the person cannot be restored without a similar camera. While Still Life is very intelligent and possesses a powerful weapon, she is limited in a few respects. First, Still Life's cameras do use batteries, so if they ever run out of power they're useless. Any method of damaging electronics can cripple Still Life's arsenal, though caution must be used if she has digitized them, as it could result in the data's destruction. Still Life is calculating but tends to be flustered if something she didn't anticipate and can't explain occurs. While Still Life is flexible and quick on her feet she lacks any real combat ability, her main skill simply being to slip out of holds. Personal Information * Real Name: Michelle Gim * Year of Birth: 1988 * Physical Age: Late 20s * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 105 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Magical Artifact Relatinships Friends * Petunia Greer Appearances * Still Life with Superheroines * Arcader Agency Training Video * A Day in the Still Life * Still in New Plymouth Trivia * Still Life, like the Tuckerverse version of Michelle Gim, is based on actress Park Gyuri. Category:Characters Category:Super Villains Category:Superverse